Charlotte Witwicky
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: What is Sam had a twin sister? What is they had to share a certain yellow camero. Goes along with the first movie. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing except my original character Charlotte Witwicky.

Summary : What if Sam had a twin sister? What if she and Sam had to share a certain yellow Camero? Goes along with the first movie.

"Charlotte, get up!" Sam shouted in my ear.

I woke up with a jerk, and fell out of my bed. I looked up to see Sam smirking at me.

"Don't say a word" I said, finally getting to my feet after de-tangling myself from my blankets. I quickly got myself dressed and ready for school, running down the stairs and taking Sam's toast as he was about to take a bite.

"Oh, that's real nice" He said, before getting another piece.

"Hurry up Sam, we're going to be late for school" I said, walking out of the door and down the street.

"Hey!" I heard Sam shout behind me. "Hey!"

I slowed down a little for him to catch up. "Can you believe this may be the last time we walk to school, we're gonna get a car!" I cheered.

"Yeah, only if he likes our genealogy project" Sam said, I slapped him round the back of the head.

"He will"

"Okay, Witwicky's, you're up" Our teacher said. Sam and I got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, we got a lot of stuff" Sam was pouring our stuff out of his backpack, once he was finished he started speaking. "For our family..." He was hit with a spit ball. I glared at the perpetrator, and I was happy to see him flinch a bit, knowing about my temper, having been on the receiving end many times.

"Who did... Who did that? People! Responsibility" The teacher said.

"Okay. So, for our family genealogy report, we decided to do it on our great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal" Sam started.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf" I went on to explain the story, that I'm sure every Witwicky knew.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen" Sam said. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks"

"It's all for sale, by the way" I cut in.

"Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain" Sam continued.

"These are pretty cool. These are our grandfather's glasses" I held them up for everyone to see.

"We haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things" Sam said.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Our teacher asked. "Witwicky's, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing" I winced slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards our car fund" I said.

"You can tell your folks. It's on eBay" Sam turned back to the class.

"We take PayPal"

"Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day"

"Sam!" The teacher snapped, I grinned at Sam, having not been reprimanded myself. "Sorry"

"Unfortunately, our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered" By the time I was finished the bell had rung, and everyone high-tailed it out of there.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight" The teacher called after the fleeing students.

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Sam tried to haggle. "Sam?"

We both went over to the teacher's desk, I was zipping up the backpack, having put everything back away. "Okay. Pretty good, right?" I asked.

"I'd say a solid B-" Sam and I exchanged glances.

"A B-?" I asked flatly.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom" He said.

"No, kids enjoy..." I started

"Look, can you do me a favour?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car" He said.

"Yeah"

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you and your sister a car. But I want you to bring me 2 grand, and six As""

"Okay? We got the 2,000 and we got four As" I said.

"Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-. Dream gone. Kaput" Sam demonstrated with his hands. "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

We ran out to where Dad was parked. "Yes, yes, yes!" We cheered, as Sam got in the front seat.

There was no more room so I just sat on Sam. "Oomf" He wheezed.

"Shut up"

"So?" Dad asked.

"A-. It's an A, though" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see" I shoved my paper in front of his face "It's an A"

"So we're good?" Sam asked.

"You're good" Sam and I high fived.

"I got a little surprise for you both" Dad said, as he pulled into a porsche car dealership.

"What kind of..." Sam started, I couldn't speak seeing as my mouth had dropped open and decided to stay there.

"Yeah, a little surprise" Dad said, driving through, I peeked in through a window.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me"

"Yeah. I am" I snapped out of my trance. "You're not getting a Porsche"

"You think that's funny?" I said, pouting.

"Yeah, I think it's funny" Dad replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam demanded.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing" I said, leaning back and folding my arms.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke" Dad said, looking over at me.

"It's not a funny joke" I said, Sam nodding his agreement. Dad drove down to Bobby Bolivia's Car Dealership. I got out of the car and inspected one of the cars for sale. "Here? No, no, no, what is this?" I exclaimed, as the bumper fell off the car.

"You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad" Sam said.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine" Dad said, walking up the lot.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay, that's what this is" Sam pointed to a banged up car. "And this is 50-year-old virgin" Sam pointed to the car that I broke.

"Okay" Dad said.

"You want us to live that life?" I asked.

"No sacrifice, no victory" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad" Sam said.

"Right" We walked up to the salesman who was waiting for us.

"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He said smiling widely. I was getting a bit creeped out by him, as he didn't blink.

"Well, my son and daughter here, looking to buy their first car" Dad said, putting a hand on each of our shoulders.

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked.

"We had to" I said miserably.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B" I was never going to call him that.

"Sam" They shook hands.

"Charlotte" We shook hands as well.

"Let me talk to you! Sam, Charlotte, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them" He put his arms around our shoulder's steering us deeper into the car lot

"Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy" He pointed to a women who was sitting in a lawn chair with some other people.

"Hey, Mammy!" She stuck her middle finger up at him. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch" He turned back to us. "I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He walked over to one of the cars and patted it lovingly.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need" Sam and I walked over to a yellow Camero and I peeked through the window "

This ain't bad" I said, opening the door.

"This one's got racing stripes" Sam said.

"Yeah. It got racing..." Bobby trailed off. "Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" He shouted, as I got in the driver's seat, Sam peeked through the window.

"What?"

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" I wiped the steering wheel free of dust.

"Hey Sam, look at this" I said, pointing to a symbol that was hidden under the dust.

"That's cool, move over" I scooted over to the passenger side so Sam could get in.

"Feels good" Sam said smiling at me. I looked in front to see a bumblebee hanging off the mirror.

"How much?" Dad asked. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded" Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's custom"

"It's custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand" Bobby declared, and I winced.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry" Dad said, Bobby stuck his head near my window and tried to undo the door.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car" He said, trying a little harder to undo the door.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers" I said, looking longingly about the car.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car" He said as Sam got out of the car, I tried but the door wouldn't budge.

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut" Bobby said, as I struggled with the door.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there" Dad said.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes"

"This is a classic engine right here" Bobby patted another car "I sold a car the other day..."

Sam shut his door and mine flung open. "Oops" I muttered, as everyone looked at me. "Sorry, the door was stuck I couldn't..." I was interrupted.

"No, no, no. No worries" Bobby said, and I scooted out of the drivers door instead, seeing as the other door wouldn't move.

"You all right?" Dad asked.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He got himself out of the other car and walked over to another. "That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy"

Something happened then to the Camero's radio which made all of the other car's windows smash open. Glass flew everywhere, and Bobby's mouth was hanging open. I bit my lip looking around at all the damage. "$4,000" Bobby said, his voice strangely high.

AN: So that was the first chapter. What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl" I watched Sam talk to our dog. He was such a weirdo.

"I need money to take out the girl is what I need"

"Sam stop talking to the dog" I said, he jumped obviously not knowing I was there.

"Ha, ha" He checked his computer. "Zero bids. Great. Broke" He turned to me.

"No" I said, before he could ask. He made a face and turned to the dog.

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" Sam asked. He went over to the mirror and began looking for hairs on his face. "No. Premature" He said, I sniggered to myself quietly. "Good. What's up?" He said to the mirror. "Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car"

"Sam you are so sad" I said, he pouted at me. "You look like something hit you in the face and it stayed that way"

"Your so rude to me, it's like you don't like me" He said, I smiled at him.

"No. Of course not" I said. He sighed and went over to Mojo.

"It's like clockwork" He fed him a painkiller "All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crack head" Sam walked out, I followed him into the back yard where our parents were attempting to fix it up.

"Ron, this one is uneven" I heard Mom say, as I walked out the back door.

"Yeah. Probably"

"This one is wobbly"

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon"

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked, as Sam finally came out walking across the grass.

"Sam..." Dad warned.

"What?"

"I do not like footprints on my grass" I smirked at Sam's face.

"What foot... There's no footprints" He protested.

"That's why I built my path" Dad continued like he hadn't heard Sam speak.

"So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Sam moved onto the path, where I was standing. "It's family grass, Dad" He said.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand" Sam caught sight of Mojo, covered in dog jewellery.

"This... I can't do it any more. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog" He said to Mom.

"What?" She asked.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom"

"That's his bling" Mom declared.

"I want you home at 11:00!" Dad shouted, as Sam pulled me over to the car.

"Yeah, all right" I said, getting in the drivers seat.

"11:00!"

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" I heard Mom say as I gently put the car in drive. I drove to Miles house and he got in the back seat.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" He asked, as I drove to the lake.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property. Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" I smirked knowing full well he would, and knowing about Sam's obsession with Mikaela.

"I'm good, right?" Sam asked me, he had something on his face.

"Yeah, you're good"

"Okay" He said, getting out of the car. I opted to stay in the car, knowing that they wouldn't be there for long. I watched Miles as he climbed a tree, and I smiled to myself. So much for not doing anything weird. I looked in the rear view mirror and wiped under my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and sighed.

"They are so stupid" I said, talking to no one in particular.

"You got that right" The radio sang. Okay that was weird, I looked at the radio to see if anything was wrong with it, but Sam and Miles got back in the car before I could.

"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?" The radio sang, as Sam gazed longingly at Mikaela.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight" Sam mumbled, I smiled slightly, seeing my brother finally get the courage to do something for himself.

"What?" Miles asked. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike"

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance" Sam argued, watching her walk down the street. "You got to be understanding here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet" Miles said.

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?" I asked, amused.

"I called shotgun" He exclaimed.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car" He said, and then turned to me pleadingly.

"You owe me for this" I said, getting out of the car.

"That's a party foul" Miles said.

"What rules?"

"Bros before hos"

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You can't do this to me" "

You got to get out of my car right now" Miles reluctantly got out and I walked over to him as Sam sped off.

"Dude, it's like his only chance" I said, leading him back in the direction of his house. Miles and I hung out for a little while goofing off, and I beat him on a couple of games. I walked back to my house when it started to get late.

"Aww man, here I was thinking I'd never have to walk anywhere again, but Sam had to be helplessly in love with Mikaela" I muttered to myself, even though it was about a five minute walk to my house. I entered through the back door and slipped into the kitchen grabbing something to eat and by the time I was finished eating Sam came home.

"So..." I said smirking. "How'd it go" He said nothing, but smiled at me, walking up the stairs into his room.

"That well" I said, turning off the TV and going upstairs to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my car engine. I shot upwards, and ran out to the balcony to see my car driving away, Sam was right behind me shouting.

"Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car! No!"

"Dad, call the cops!" I shouted, as Sam and I grabbed some bikes that were leaning on the side of the house. I would have laughed at Sam riding Mom's bike but I was too busy pedalling.

"Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?" I asked, as Sam got out his cell phone.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" He hung up, and we ditched our bikes when we came across a junk yard. I lead Sam behind some metal boxes, and we saw our car stand up. Like grow arms and legs and stand up.

"Oh, my God" I whispered. Sam got his phone back out and started recording a video.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, and this is my sister Charlotte. Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you" I laughed at him slightly.

"What" He hissed.

"The last thing you'll ever say is I love you to our dog" He shook his head and tiptoed around the junk, ignoring the signs that were there. Which turned out to be a bad idea as there were two very hungry dogs that wanted to eat us.

"Run" Sam shouted, as we ran for our lives.

"No! No! No! No! Oh, my God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" We ran into a warehouse, and stood on some crates clutching each other. Our car came crashing through the makeshift wall, scaring the dogs away.

"Oh, my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! All right! Oh! No! No! Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam shouted, pulling me along as we made our getaway. A police car pulled up then

"Good, you're here" I said, smiling. "Let me see your hands!" My smile dropped.

"What no the guys inside"

"No, no, no! It's not us!" Sam shouted.

"Let me see your hands" The cop repeated.

"The guy's inside" I said.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car" We did so. "Put your head on the hood" Sam slammed his head on the hood, while I took the smarter option and gently put my head on the hood.

"We are so screwed" I whispered.

AN: Yay another chapter done. I love the Transformer movie, I might have to watch it again just for the sake of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and I were taken back to the police station, then spent the night, in one of the cells. Once morning came, we were allowed to ring our parents, Dad came down and we were sat in some chairs near the desk.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up" Sam said, in response to a question.

"It just stood up" The cop said. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" I got what he was saying.

"No, we're not on any drugs" I said.

The cop caught the painkillers that were thrown to him. "What's these? Found it in your pocket. "Mojo." Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" The cop asked.

"Those are our dog's pain pills" Sam said.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Dad put in. The cop pushed back his jacket revealing his gun, which Sam stared at.

"What was that?" The cop asked. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up"

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked. The cop's expression fell and after Dad signing some paperwork, we were allowed to go home, where we went straight to Sam's room.

"What are the odds, that we pick the weird car" I said, dropping onto Sam's bed.

"Well, it is us" He replied, picking up a soft basketball and failing to get it through the hoop. I turned on the TV and listened to the news reporter.

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going" I turned of the TV and headed downstairs to get something to drink.

"Morning, Mo" I said to the dog, which suddenly started barking. "Mojo. Mojo" I said, trying to shut him up. "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" I turned around and dropped the carton of milk I was holding, seeing as the devil car had returned.

"Sam!" I shouted, going upstairs.

"What?"

"The cars back" I said, leading him over to the window.

"No way" He dug out his phone and called Miles, while I peered through the window, seeing the car just idly sitting there like it wasn't some type of robot. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking us" I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him outside and shoved him towards Mom's bike, while I got on my bike. We biked down the pavement, with the car following us.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I chanted, looking back at the car who had no driver, yet was keeping us with us perfectly. Obviously Sam had looked behind as well, seeing as he hit a bump in the path, and went flying over his handlebars. I managed to turn but crashed into a tree, and fell off as well.

"Sam?" A feminine voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Mikaela and her friends gawking at us.

"Hi" He answered.

"That was... That was really awesome" She struggled to say, Sam helped me up and picked Mom's bike back up off the floor.

"Well, it felt awesome" He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by our car right now. I got to go" Sam said, getting back on the bike, I got back on mine and we rode off, occasionally looking back behind us to see the car following us. We rode into a random place and I spotted a police car.

"Oh, great. Cops" I said, getting off the bike. "Officer!" I shouted, they came closer but didn't get out of the car. "Listen!" I went to open the passenger door, but it opened and I was sent flying back into Sam. "Oh, that hurt" I got back up. "Listen to me!"

"Thank God you're here! We've had the worst day ever! We've been... we've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right?" Sam said.

"And our car's right there and it's been following us here!" I continued, staring through the wind sheild at the officer. "So get out of the car!" He reved the car, and it pushed me and Sam backwards.

"No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" Sam shouted getting hysterical.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm... I didn't mean to hit your car! Look!" I shouted, moving backwards as the car revved again.

"Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!"

"Please! Okay, what do you want from me?" One of the headlights extended with a claw type thing on the end.

"Okay" I said, moving back a bit so it wouldn't touch me. Then the car transformed into a giant robot.

"Oh, God, no! No! Sam get up!" I screamed, yanking him off the ground and making a break for it.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh, shit!" We were propelled through the air, and landed on a car. The robot was right in front of us, glaring at us with it's red eyes.

"It's a bad dream" I muttered.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" The robot demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam shreiked.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" The robot demanded again, leaning closer.

"Sam, Ebay" I said, flinching as the robot looked at me.

"Yeah" Sam shakily replied.

"Where is eBay item 21153?" It demanded again.

"Where are the glasses?" Sam and I made another break for it, running over the top of the car and finding the exit. Mikaela was riding her scooter approaching us.

"Get back!" I shouted, waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"Stop!" Sam tackled Mikaela off her scooter and onto the floor, while I dodged out of the way.

"God! What is your problem, Sam?" She demanded.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us!" I saw the robot coming towards us and pulled the two of them up.

"Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay" I said, running ahead where I was stopped by my car.

"Sam, what is that thing?" I heard Mikaela ask as I got in the drivers seat.

"You have to get in the car. Get in" Sam said as they ran over.

"I don't want to" She said.

"Get in the damn car" I shouted.

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam got in the back seat with Mikaela while our car drove itself.

"Go, go, go, go, go. Go, go, go, go!" I shouted at the car, who put on some chase music. "At least you have a sense of humour" I muttered.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shouted. "

No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die" Sam shouted back, both of the hanging on for dear life.

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" The car suddenly did a U-turn, spinning wildly.

"I feel sick" I said, grasping the car and closing my eyes.

"Oh, my God! No!" Mikaela shouted, sounding as woozy as I felt.

"We're gonna die!" Sam screeched. The car backed up randomly and we all tried to get out.

"We're locked in" Sam said. I tried to turn the keys, but the ignition wouldn't start.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" We stayed quiet as the police car went past, the keys turned and the car zoomed forwards and tipped us out of the car, we all ducked as the other robot came back, the car transformed and they began to fight. A small silver robot popped out of the black one and started chasing us. He jumped on Sam's back.

"He's got me! Oh, God! He's going to kill me!" Sam shouted, trying to knock it off.

"Drop and roll, duck in cover" I shouted, while trying to pull the robot off my brother.

"Ow, it bit me" I said, shaking my hand.

"No. No, no, no! Get off!" The robot somehow managed to get Sam's trousers, and then jumped back on Sam trying to strangle him. Mikaela came out of nowhere with a saw machine thing, and started hacking away at the robot.

"Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!" Mikaela cut it's head off.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam kicked the head, which went flying.

"Here, come on" I said, noticing that our car had stopped fighting.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's obviously a robot" I said, creeping a little closer to it.

"But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot" Sam put in.

"It's probably Japanese" I said, looking up at it.

"Yeah, it's definitely Japanese" Sam agreed, standing next to me.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela hissed.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already" I said.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match" Mikaela said, refusing to come any closer. "

I think it wants something from us" Sam said.

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about Sam's eBay page" I said.

"You are the strangest twins I have ever met"

-AN: Lol, I always laugh at the car chase bit, Sam's so funny, so I tried to make Charlotte the same. And I think i've figured out my paragraphing, had to edit the whole thing but oh well :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you talk?" I asked it.

"XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..." It replied.

"So you... You talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful"

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" We asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked, it nodded and transformed back into the car.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" It said, opening its door.

"He wants us to get in the car" I said.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her. This was obviously the right thing to say as she came closer and we all got in the car.

"Do you mind?" I asked, as I got in the drivers seat. It started in response so I figured it was alright. The seat belt strapped over me, and I leaned back letting the car drive itself, but making it look like I was in case anyone was looking.

"This car's a pretty good driver" Mikaela said, leaning on the back of my seat.

"I know... Well, maybe you should sit in my lap" Sam said, I snorted quietly, that wasn't subtle at all.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first" He said, I smirked looking over at his hopeful face.

"Yeah, all right" Sam looked shocked, and I had to restrain from laughing.

"Right?" She climbed over and sat on his lap, Sam put the seatbelt around the two of them.

"There, see? That's better" Sam said.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move" Mikaela said.

"Thank you"

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" The car stopped, and the doors opened, my seatbelt was taken off and I got out of the car.

"Oh, see? No. Get... No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam spluttered.

"Move it, you moron!" A car beeped.

"Great, now... See?" I said to Mikaela. "Fantastic. Now you pissed him off"

"That car is sensitive. I mean, $4000 just drove off" Our car came back, but this time it was a brand new Camaro. "

Shiny" I said, getting back in.

We drove to a clearing, where we watched 'meteors' fall from the stars. Once we had reached where ever it was we were supposed to be, we got out of the car and watched as the others all transformed.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Charlotte Rachel Witwicky descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" The leader asked.

"They know your names" Mikaela said.

"Yeah" I breathed back.

"My name is Optimus Prime" He said.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us Autobots for short" Another one said.

"Autobots" Sam repeated.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" A silver robot asked, sitting on another car.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz"

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web" I smirked.

"I always knew the internet was a good thing, and not something for people to spy on us for, like Mom always thinks" I whispered to Sam.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide" The black bot transformed his arms to have massive cannons on the end, we collectively gulped.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked.

"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus said.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons" He petted them lovingly.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" The yellow and red bot sniffed the air.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female" I snickered.

"I could have told you that"

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee" Our car which was now a giant yellow robot seemed to smile at us.

"Bumblebee, right?" I asked.

"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none" He did some moves to the music.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them" Rachet said, while zapping Bumblebee with something which made him cough.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron" Optimus answered.

"Mega-what?" I asked. Optimus did something weird with his eyes, and the floor fell away revealing lava. Metal shot up making way for the image to reveal itself.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" Optimus explained.

"Our grandfather" Sam said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates" I thought back to the story, that had been passed down through generations. Turned out that Gramps wasn't as crazy as we all thought he was. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube" Optimus continued. " He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses"

"How'd you know about his glasses?" I asked.

"eBay"

"eBay" Sam breathed.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Rachet said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Charlotte Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" Wow, that wasn't any pressure.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses" Mikaela said.

AN: Oh, do they have the glasses? Of course they do. Lmao


	5. Chapter 5

We snuck back to my house, through the back yard. I was still trying to process the whole 'alien robot' thing.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said.

"You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them" I said to Mikaela, heading to the back door.

"Okay, okay" She said.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay"

"Five minutes, all right?" Sam said to them.

"Thanks for staying on my path" Dad said sarcastically, as Sam and I ran over the grass.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" I slammed the door shut.

"The... Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path" Sam said.

"We're gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"We are?" Sam gave me a look. "We are. We are"

"You know, I buy half your car..." Dad said, trying to open the door again, Sam slammed it shut again.

"Yeah"

"...then I bail you both out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores" Dad continued.

"The chores" I repeated.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Dad asked.

"Life... Life is fantastic, is how good it is" I said, laughing nervously.

"It's so... Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now" We're doing the trash cans as well!

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself"

"No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad" Sam said, shutting the door once again.

"We'll do it. It would hurt our feelings if you do it" I said leaning against the door.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't..." Dad tried to open the door again, doesn't he take the hint. "

I promise..." I said slamming the door again.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it" Dad said, trying to open the door with I forced shut again.

"Sam's gonna do the trash cans and Sam's gonna scrape the grill and Sam's gonna... he's gonna sweep up the whole house right now" I said, ignoring Sam's glare. Dad seemed to be thinking it over.

"Tonight, right now?" He asked Sam.

"Right now" Sam gulped.

"The" Sam interrupted before he could point out anything else.

"I love you. God, I love you just so much right now"

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late"

"Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a ...swell guy" I said, pulling a face at the word swell, why did I say that?

"One more thing, huh?" Dad turned to walk away.

"All right, I love you!" Sam shouted.

"Sleep good, handsome man!" Our attention was turned back to the Autobots, who were coming into our yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" I shouted … quietly.

"No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please" Sam hissed.

"No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" I said, as Optimus crushed the fountain.

"Sorry. My bad" I threw my hands into the air.

"Oh, I... You couldn't... You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes?" I hissed at him.

"We told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Sam hissed, I caught sight of Mikaela.

"I told you to watch them. I told you"

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush" She said.

"Oh, this is bad. No!" Sam rushed over to Ironhide, where Mojo had decided to relieve himself. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam picked him up, and backed away.

"Oh, wet" Ironhide said, shaking off his foot, he then pointed his guns at Mojo. I rushed forwards.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!"

"Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..." Sam said.

"Put the... Put them away. Please" I said, hoping that my dog would live to see tomorrow.

"You have a rodent infestation" Ironhide commented.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua" I said, pulling Sam away from Ironhide. "This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam nodded frantically.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot" Ironhide said disgusted.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam said. "Bad Mojo!"

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is" I said.

"My foot's gonna rust"

"All right" Optimus said.

"Okay, okay" Ironhide said quite loudly.

"Shut up and go hide!" I hissed as Sam and I slipped through the house, and up the stairs. Avoiding our parents who were in the living room. We went to Sam's room, as I wasn't too sure where I put the backpack.

"Where are they? No, no, no, no, no" Sam said, flinging things around his room. I got rid of the sock that had landed on my head, and threw it randomly behind me.

"Come on, come on" In the corner of my eye I saw Mikaela at the window, sitting on Optimus' hand.

"What? What is this?" Sam said, rushing overelping.

"Time is short" Optimus replied.

"They really want those glasses"Sam helped Mikaela through the window.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna help you" She said.

"Okay"

"Please hurry" Optimus said.

"Okay" I threw a few more bits and pieces around, not seeing the backpack anywhere.

"Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone"

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

"The glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here" I bit my lip.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?"

"I'm going to check my room" I walked out through the door that connected our rooms, and looked around. Slipping slightly on some unknown substance but steadying myself on my desk. I glanced out the window, seeing that all the bots had transformed back into cars. I vaguely heard Sam shouting something, and the lights going out. Thankfully I've never thrown anything out and knew where I kept my flashlight, quickly scooping it up and turning it on. I spotted the backpack and made my way towards it. I tripped on a shoe, and landed on my bed, rolling off it I landed on my carpet. Shaking off the clothes that somehow landed on me, I grabbed hold of the backpack, looking through to see the glasses case.

"Yes" I lifted it out and opened the case, slipping the glasses in a pocket, hoping that was a good place to not break them. I walked back to Sam's room, stopping at the door when I heard Mom's voice floating through it.

"You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?"

AN: Lmao. I love Judy she's so funny.


	6. Chapter 6

"Judy" My dad groaned, I could imagine him face palming. I was still a little grossed out but I listened in on his embarrassment.

"Was I... No, Mom" Sam spluttered, I tried to muffle my laughter through the door.

"Zip it, okay?" Dad hissed.

"It's okay" She defended.

"No, I don't masturbate!" I cracked open the door and spotted Mikaela crouched behind Sam's bed.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" I tried to signal to her that I had the glasses but all I managed was to lose my balance.

"Father-son thing"

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable" I don't think it could get any worse that this.

"You can call it Sam's happy time or..." I stand corrected.

"Happy time?"

"...my special alone time..."

I literally had to plug my ears, I couldn't listen to anymore. I decided now was the perfect time to come through the door. "

What's going on" Sam started spluttering and denying everything that he knew I had heard.

"Nothing!" He basically shouted.

"Calm down"

"Do you think it's okay-" Whatever she was going to ask me was cut short by Sam.

"Mom, you can't come in and..." He seemed to have lost whatever he was going to say.

"I'm sorry" She apologised. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink" I think she'd had more than a little... Dad started to walk around the room, I panicked and before he got to the window I stepped in front of him

"What's up Dad?"

"We saw a light" He tried to walk around me, and looked accusingly out of the window, I winced and tried to block his way.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it-" Just then the floor rumbled and Dad went running into the bathroom screaming " Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" as he went. I grabbed onto Sam's bed to try and steady myself. "Aftershock! Aftershock!" I could hear my dad, I looked over into the bathroom and saw he had gotten into the bathtub. "Oh, I hate these" He grumbled. "Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

"Hey, the lights are back on" I looked out of the window and saw one of the robots near it. I frantically flapped my arms in an attempt to get him away.

"Come on, get out of that tub" Mum tried to coax as she wandered into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" He hissed at her.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam" She berated. To be fair, the floor was pretty gross, Sam had apparently thought looking for something meant throwing everything around. Sam just panicked his little head off.

"He's a boy Mom, what did you expect?" I asked, she glared at me.

"I bet yours isn't any different" I winced.

"Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed" I looked to see that Dad had finally got out of the bath and was now staring out of the window. I almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste" He continued moaning, Bless him, he had spent a long time 'making the yard look good'

"Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard" He told Mom, as she continued staring in disgust at Sam's room.

"You're kidding" They then seemed to remember what they came in for.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam" Dad accused.

"He was talking to me through the door" I offered, but was ignored.

"We wanna know who" Mom demanded.

"It was me!" I tried to say but Dad put his hand over my mouth.

"Mom, I told..." Sam was interrupted as Mikaela stood up from her hiding place.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela" She did a little awkward wave. "I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's"

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Mom had no self respect.

"She can hear you talking, Mom" Sam tried to shut her up.

"Thank you"

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..."

"We don't need to relive it!" I screamed from behind Dad's hand which prompted him to let go. It was a hideous conversation in which I needed to be burned from my memory.

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked Mom.

"No, no. I have it" I showed him.

"Aha, you could have said that earlier" He hissed as he snatched it from me.

"I tried, but you know what Mom's like, no one can interrupt her" He pulled out the glasses and sighed in relief.

"Your mom's so nice" Mikaela said, as we walked down the stairs.

"Be glad she's not your Mom" I said, rubbing my hand over my eyes.

"I want you two distract our parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam said to Mikaela and me. I knew exactly how distract Mom, time to pull out the old- My thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it but my Dad beat me to it.

"Ronald Wickity?" A man asked as my Dad opened the door.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven"

"Never heard of it" He scoffed.

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky" Dad growled, he tried to shut the door on the man's face but he stuck his foot between the door and poked his head through.

"May I enter the premises, sir?" He shifted his eyes from side to side.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard. What the heck is going on here?" I followed Mom out into the front room, as she freaked out about the men dressed in black.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night" His eyes shifted again, and I moved out of his eye line in case he knew that I was there as well. "We think it's involved in a national security matter"

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" I tried to shut Mom up but she kept running back and forth, completely ignoring me. As per usual.

"National security?" Dad gave him a disbelieving look, and so did I but no one saw.

"That's right. National security"

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere. There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" I was ripping my hair out in frustration.

"Mom shut up!"

"Could you stay off the grass?" Dad just had to join in and start on about his damn grass. Time and a place Dad.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings" The man mumbled to one of his 'friends'.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush" Kill me now, she did not just scream that. Out of nowhere she pulled out a baseball bat. I looked around wondering where exactly she hid that. The man freaked out a little bit

"Drop the bat, ma'am" I kinda hope Mom hit him.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my..." She was interrupted for the first time ever.

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon" I tried to see behind the pot plant in which I had taken refuge, but the branches kept getting in my way.

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" At this moment Sam came down the stairs, and I quickly went next to him, ignoring the weird look I got from both him and Mikaela as I jumped out of a pot plant.

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been really busy with sixth form and A levels and stuff so don't kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" He got right up in Sam's face, which made him flinch back.

"No!"

"What about you?" He asked me, seeing me for the first time.

"I'm perfectly healthy" I sarcastically smiled at him. "Thanks for caring about my health"

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam? And you, you Charlotte?"

"Yeah" I answered for the both of us.

"Well, I need you both to come with us" I shook my head, stepping closer to my Dad.

"Whoa, way out of line"

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off"

"You're not taking my kids" The man eyed us both up.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" He mocked, Dad curled up his hands and I knew he was getting seriously annoyed, I hope he unleashed the almighty power of the beast on him.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops" Dad threatened, not quite the beating I was hoping for, but it would do. "because there's something fishy going on around here.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here" This man is officially insane.

"What operation?" I asked, he stared at me, leaning closer.

"That is what we are gonna find out"

"I think direct contact" The balding man whispered.

"Kid" He motioned at me.

"Yeah"

"Step forward, please" I did so hesitantly.

"Just stand?" The man held up some sort of remote thing and it started beeping. I know that when something beeps it's not good.

"Fourteen rads" The man clapped his hands. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" I was then grabbed from behind and handcuffed.

"Hey, get the hell off!" The man just sneered at me and pulled me towards a black sedan.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom screamed, great thanks, nice to know who you think of first.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" The men were literally tearing up my house.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" Dad shouted as he was shoved into a car. Thanks, no one thinks of me.

"Yeah"

"Not a word until we get a lawyer Charlotte" I felt a bit better, even though I was being shoved into the car, I tried to resist but it was really hard when you couldn't use your hands.

"Your a prick" I snarled at the man who quickly shut the door on my face. I was pushed along as Sam and Mikaela were deposited on either side of me.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" I sighed and rested my head against the seat, why was my brother such a loser?

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it" He tried to explain to Mikaela, who looked amused.

"What do you make of this?" He held up a phone and pressed a button. "My name is Sam Witwicky, and this is my sister Charlotte And my..." Sam's voice came out of it, I thought back to when it was taken. This is just great.

"Is that you?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan" Mikaela snorted.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me" I knew Sam couldn't lie to save his life, I was going to have to step in.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that our car had been stolen..." He began, he was doing fine so far.

"Really?"

"...from us, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back!" I sucked in a breath.

"It came back!" The man looked like the cat that caught it's canary.

"Well, not by itself" I interjected quickly.

"Well, no" Sam agreed.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy" I fake laughed, as did everyone else and it was a little awkward.

"That's funny. That is so funny" He chuckled. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" We all stopped laughing.

"Little green things with stalks?" I offered up.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No" Sam spluttered.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela said with a very serious expression.

"Legend" I repeated. "You been probed?"

He glared at me, before bringing out a badge.

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge" I need one of those.

"Right" Sam looked suitably intimidated.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever" He continued.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall" Mikaela snapped, I didn't know she had it in her.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me" He glowered.

"Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" My eyes widened as I looked to Mikaela who looked like she had been slapped.

"What? Parole?" Sam and I asked in unison as Sam leaned around me.

"It's nothing" She tried, but the man wouldn't let her.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Mikaela sighed.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his"

"You stole cars?" I whispered.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along" I faced back to the front so I wouldn't have to show them my shocked face.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot" He leered at her.

"Hey grandpa, leave her alone" I snapped.

"You wanna go, really. Cause I will have you done for assaulting a federal officer" He spat at me, this man was a dick. He went back to Mikaela. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" As he shouted the last words, he didn't notice the beeping coming from the radiation thing. The cars roof caved in and I immediately slid down in my seat as it was pulled from the ground.

"Big! It's big!" He shouted.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!" The driver shouted.

"Shift your weight towards the front!"

There was a bright light shining on the car, and after a bit of persuasion the roof came straight off the top of the car. We then fell back down to the ground and Optimus was standing right in front of us.

"All right! All right!" He shouted.

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime" Sam sneered.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons" Optimus grumbled.

"Freeze!"

"Give me those!" All the guns went flying into Ironhide's hands, that was cool.

"Hi, there" The man acted casual. Optimus looked suspicious

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you"

"But you said hi" I pointed out cheekily. The man glared at me, it was good having giant alien robots at friends.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get out of the car" Optimus ordered.

"All right. Me? You want me to get..."

"Now!"

"All right, all right. Get out." He said to us, I tried to shuffle my way out but couldn't really do anything

"Hey. All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us" Mikaela helped me with my handcuffs so I could finally get out.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam said as he watched us. Mikaela took his off and glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that"

"Sam don't" I tried to stop him offending the love of his life, but I was ignored once more. I think I should get a blowhorn or something.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have either of you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?"

"Hey, don't include me in this"

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Sam stormed over to the man.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me" He demanded.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" He shouted.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" I got up in his face like he had done to mine.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it" That got me pissed. "No?" I reached into his pocket and stole his badge. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offence" I sneered at him and showed him his badge. Agent Simmon's as the badge said looked outraged.

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" I handed it to Sam.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with her big alien friend standing over there." He grumbled.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I really hoped this man was going to get hit with something in a minute. As soon as I thought that Bumblebee starting peeing on him. I started laughing as Simmon's frantically tried to get him to stop. "Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man" Optimus ordered, Bumblebee looked a little disappointed and winked at me when I smiled at him.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" He uselessly waved his arms behind him.

"All right, tough guy, take it off" Mikaela demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off" I almost laughed at the incredulous look on his face.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad" Simmons' sighed and then took of his jacket.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool" He finished undressing showing his sector seven undershirt and his hawaii boxers.

"Those are nice" I snickered.

"Now get behind the pole"

"All right" Mikaela handcuffed his hand to the pole and the other to the balding man.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing. I will hunt you down, okay?" "He'll hunt you down" Balding man repeated.

"Without any remorse!" "No remorse" We started walking away, up to Optimus but before we could fully reach him we could hear helicopters. Optimus scooped us up and ran for it. We hid under the bridge, clinging on to Optimus' shoulder armour.

"Easy, you three" I could see Mikaela start to slip, and in a panic I tried to reach over and help but started losing my grip, so I re-wrapped my arms around some of Optimus' armour. A helicopter was flying underneath us and Mikaela kept on screaming. I saw Sam grip her arms and again tried to help. "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" "Hold on!" I screamed, Sam was starting to fall so I grabbed him arm unfortunately I couldn't hold on any more. We fell to the group but luckily Bumblebee came out of nowhere and caught us. I lost most of my breath as we landed. Helicopters surrounded us and shot at Bumblebee's arms pinning his arms to the floor. Three more were fired and Bumblebee was fully pinned to the floor. Men were running over to him and shooting him with something that was hurting him.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, as Bumblebee whined. I looked into his face to see he was in great pain. "Stop!" I ran towards one of the men who were trying to freeze him. "Get away" I punched him, but before I could do anything else I was grabbed by Simmons' again. "Get off!" I screamed at him, he completely ignored me and pulled me away into a car. He stood back up to confront Sam. This man was an idiot. Sam was then pushed into the car with me and Mikaela, and we were driven to a helicopter, where we were met by a blonde Australian called Maggie and her friend Glen.

"So..." Sam awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"What'd they get you for?" Maggie asked. Sam and I looked at each other. "We bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot" Glen mouthed 'Wow'.

"Who knew?" I shrugged. We were dropped off at Hoover Dam.

"Wow" I peered over the edge to see how far it went down. "Hey Sam don't fall" I pretended to push him, he freaked out and grabbed onto Mikaela. Luckily, he regained his composure at Simmons' came over to us.

"Hey, kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" I sneered at him.

"Where's my car?" I demanded.

"I need you to listen to me, both of you, very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now" I smirked, we had some leverage over him.

"Okay" I smiled. "But first, we'll take our car, our parents. Maybe you should write that down"

"Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever" Sam said motioning towards Mikaela who looked shocked.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car" Another man said, motioning for us to follow him. "Thank you"

"Their extortionist's" I heard Simmons' mutter to himself as we walked away. It was good to have blackmail. We were lead into Hoover Dam, I gazed around in astonishment. We were joined by some military people and, was that the secretary of defence? It's all kicking off now.

We walked further into the damn.

"How you doing?" I nodded at the military men. I'm so cool right now.


	9. Chapter 9

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs" We were told as we walked through the hanger. I was still reeling at the fact that we were inside Hoover Dam, this is so cool!

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified" We were taken into the main hanger where a massive robot was frozen. This must be Megatron, he looked nothing like the Autobots, he had this horrible evil aura around him and I wanted nothing more then to leave straight away.

"Dear God. What is this?" Mr Secretary breathed.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One" I scoffed at the crappy name.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons" Sam told then matter of factly. I smirked at their annoyed expressions.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind" Go grandad witwicky! "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him"

"NBE One. That's what we call it" Simmons' sniped.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Mr Secretary demanded.

"I think they might have wanted to know" I told Simmons' who scowled at me. I don't think this man ever smiled.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security"

"Well, you got one now"

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked. I lit up, I knew this one!

"It's the All Spark"

"All Spark? What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing" I motioned with my hands.

"Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe" Sam said. When he put it like that it sounded really bad.

"That's their plan" I added.

"And you're sure about that?"

"Pretty sure"

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" They looked at each other and motioned for us to come with them.

"You're about to see our crown jewel" He started, as we were lead further into the dam. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913" It's like some weird brotherhood. "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside" That's actually pretty clever.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Good question" We were led to a giant metal door. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in" This was sort of ominous. I looked in to see a small glass box on a platform and on the wall were three giant scratches.

"Oh, wow"

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps commented.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" He hissed with his hands outstretched, no one laughed. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny" Simmons' sarcasm was not appreciated. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" I checked to make sure I had nothing with me.

"I got a phone" A phone was handed to Simmons' who put it in the box. We were then handed goggles which I immediately put on. I'm not taking any risks with what these guys are doing.

"Nokias are real nasty" He muttered. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai"

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie whispered to me.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange"

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box" There was a bright light and I was glad for my goggles, and the phone transformed into this demented little spider thing. It started shooting at us, my eyes were wide as I saw it's red eyes.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons' looked pleased with our reactions.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie shouted after it ran at her.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" It ran into the side of the box again but this time actually managed to crack it. "He's breaking the box" There was an alarm blaring through the hanger.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here" We were led quickly back through the hanger.

"What's going on?"

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power..." "What?" "... and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it" I realised that would mean that Megatron would become unfrozen and that would be the worse thing that could ever happen.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox demanded. I wasn't much good with a gun but it sure as hell would make me feel better to have one. The lights flickered and there was a rumble that spread throughout the hanger

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" That's stupid that's where the bad things were happening!

"The lights are out!" Way to state the obvious genius.

"They're popping our generators!" I heard a tech guy shout as we ran to the arms room. I grabbed onto Sam's hand tightly, I did not want to get lost in this situation. The soldiers loaded up on everything they could get their hands on.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it" I tried to grab something.

"Not you" Simmons' took my gun away from me.

"Why the hell not!" I growled.

"Your a civilian, there are S-Seven protocols-" "You got to take me to my car" Sam demanded coming inbetween us. Simmons' ignored him and put some rounds into a gun. "You have to take me to my car" Sam repeated with more urgency.

"He's gonna know what to do with the Cube" I explained.

"Your car? It's confiscated" I huffed. "Then unconfiscate it"

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know"

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I said furiously, this man was a complete idiot. Give the nice alien the alien artefact to keep the mean alien from getting it, it sounded pretty straight-forward to me.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady!" Simmons growled at me. Out of nowhere Lennox pulled his gun on Simmons slamming him against a table.

"Take them to their car!" He levelled his gun with Simmons chest. S-Seven people pointed their guns at the army people who pointed theirs back at them. This was intense. "Drop it"

"Drop your weapon, soldier"

"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" I wanted to shoot him.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here" Lennox growled.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction" Simmons tried.

"S-Seven don't exist" Epps commented.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist" You couldn't really argue with that.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay"

"Well, I'm gonna count to three" I stayed where I was trying to not break the whole macho thing going on here. Lennox was pretty awesome in my eyes though.

"Simmons?" Mr Secretary spoke up. "Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys" I looked around to see everyone was at stalemate. Finally Simmons relented.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool"


	10. Chapter 10

We were led into a giant room where Bumblebee was being held down and hosed at. I ran towards him with Sam "No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!"

Bumblebee immediately got up when he was freed, putting his shield over his face and holding his arm which had now turned into a gun protectively in front of him. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. "They didn't hurt you, right?" Bumblebee stated the negative. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee was clearly torn, looking at the people behind us "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?" I tried to appease him, glancing behind me. "They're not gonna hurt you."

Sam tried to shoo them backwards "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." The guards steadily put their guns down.

I turned back to Bumblebee "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you."

"Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark." We led Bumblebee to the Cube and he immediately touched it, which made it shrink down to fit snugly into his giant hand.

Bumblebee looked really pleased with himself, sending me a wink "Message from Starfleet, Captain."

"Let's get to it"

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cubeout of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. Good! Right. But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. This place must have some kind of radio link!" Lennox seemed to be in his element, and I admit that his plan seemed like the best option we had.

As the rest of the details were planned out, Sam, Mikaela and I were pushed closer to Bumblebee who handed me the Cube before he transformed.

"All right, Sam, Charlotte, get it in the car!" Lennox opened the back door for me, and basically shoved me in. The next thing I knew we were on the road, Mikaela and Sam in the front seat kept giving me anxious glances as I was still holding the Cube.

Sam gave me another look "The Cube's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I hugged it closer to my body.

"Well, put the seat belt on." I didn't even notice that I hadn't had it on, and before I could so much as move to put it on myself, it automatically moved across my body and clicked into place.

"Thanks Bumblebee"

We rode peacefully, well as peacefully as we could, until Sam started freaking out.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"What?" Mikaela asked, looking back at the Cube.

"It's the same cop!" My eyes widened, and I moved to look out of the front window. My seatbelt wouldn't let me up though so I remained, looking behind to see that along the way, the other Autobots had joined the line.

Optimus drove in front to meet the approaching Decepticon transforming a few feet ahead, from what I could see the two robots had tumbled off the freeway and were now fighting underneath it.

We carried on driving until we reached the city, we piled out of Bumblebee as the soldiers tried to make some sort of sense of the radios there were given, which Epps gave a disgusted look. The three of us didn't really know what to do and I felt awkward just holding the cube.

"Hey, you three find some cover" We resorted to huddling near Lennox, listening to all of the chaos around us.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Green smoke immediately filled the air.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps held the ancient radio to his mouth as he listened for a reply. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"It's Starscream!" Rachet shouted, Sam and I exchanged worried looks.

Epps sighed "Please tell me you copy."

"Back up!" Rachet yelled "Take cover! Bumblebee!" The two Autobots lifted a truck between them, then the air was filled with fire as Starscream bombed the ground.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" I looked up from my position on the ground, where I had been thrown from the explosion, catching the eye of Lennox who was next to me. I stumbled to my feet, looking around for my brother. Arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Charlotte!" I turned and gave Sam the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. Sam took my hand and led me over to where we believed Bumblebee was.

I gasped "Oh, my God."

"Bumblebee? No. Your legs!" Sam had also noticed that Bumblebee's legs were no longer attached to his body. "Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" I swallowed noisly as Bumblebee made increasingly pained noises to which I could feel my eyes watering. He dragged himself over to the Cube and handed it to Sam.

"Ratchet!" I shouted. The medic stumbled over, still firing at every Decepticon he could see. I saw Mikaela coming over with a tow truck, making Bumblebee get onto it. Rachet tried his best to stem the flow of whatever liquid was inside his body.

I helped secure Bumblebee's body to the vehicle as he kept giving me small smiles which I tried to return.

Lennox came over "Charlotte! Where's the Cube?"

"Right there." I pointed to where it rested on the two truck.

"Okay." He grabbed it and turned to Sam "All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." I looked at Sam's terrified face.

He shook his head, panicked. "No."

Lennox ignored this "Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!"

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Sam stopped shaking and nodded, making his way over to me, giving me a fierce hug before kissing the top of my head.

"Go get 'em" He shakily smiled at me, I turned and went back to Mikaela seconds before Lennox reached us.

"You got to go. You got to go." He insisted, trying to push us into the car. Bumblebee wasn't properly strapped up yet, and I frantically sped up my work.

I grit my teeth as I answered him "No, we're not leaving."

He gave me a look "You need to go. Go."

Mikaela glared at him "No, we're not leaving till we get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

Once we had managed to strap Bumblebee up properly, I got into the front seat, I decided that Mikaela would probably be a better driver in a crisis as I had a tendancy to panic. I thought she was in the car too, but as I looked over she wasn't there.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted, running over to him. I could just about hear what she said "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."


	11. Chapter 11

I watched Sam run towards the white building and my heart almost stopped in my chest. That was my brother. I sure as hell hope we all survived this "Girls, get that tow truck out of here!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Lennox screamed at us.

"We're going! We're going!" Mikaela shouted back, climbing into the driver seat. "You ready?" I nodded, Mikaela put it in drive, and we made our way through the wreckage and down a seperate alley.

I kept looking back at Bumblebee who was not happy with having to leave the fight and then I looked to Mikaela who slammed on the breaks as we reached the middle of the alley.

"We going back?" I asked hopefully, she nodded.

She leant out of the window to talk to Bumblebee "I'll drive! You shoot!" We reversed back out of the alley, Bumblebee helping guide us through, past all of the bins and as soon as he could, he began shooting.

I watched, hanging on with all my might as we swerved and got shot at. Seeing as I was playing no part here, I decided to close my eyes and wait for it to be over. Finally Mikaela stopped the car, it was mainly quiet and once I got out I realised why.

Optimus and Megatron were fighting in the middle of the street.

"Holy crap"

There was a mass of noise coming from above, and I looked up just in time to see a formation of jets about us, one of them looked a bit off and the others were shooting at it. I guessed this was Starscream. Bumblebee continued to shoot, helping Rachet out who was fighting another Deceptacon.

All of a sudden there was a massive amount of fire on the Deceptacon, including fire from Bumblebee and it didn't take long for it to die. I looked back over to where the two leaders were just in time to see Sam running towards Megatron, thrusting the Cube into his chest. I watched in amazement as it killed him, Sam stumbled back, the Cube no more.

I ran towards my brother and twin, I could see as I got closer that he was covered in little cuts and as soon as I reached him I basically jumped him.

"Sam! Your okay" He hugged me back just as tight.

Optimus managed to make his way to his feet "Sam, I owe you my life." The rest of the Autobots gathered around us, the soldiers made their way over and Mikaela came to give us both a hug. "We are in your debt."

Rachet held up the remains of Jazz, looking sadly down at his friend "Prime, we couldn't save him."

"Jazz." Optimus looked striken, and I fondly remembered the small, silver bot. Optimus straightened to his full height "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bumblebee came to stand closer to Sam and I "Permission to speak, sir?" I looked at him in shock, his voice was completely different to what I expected it to be while still being completely him.

Optimus looked at him with pride "Permission granted, old friend."

Sam was still flabbergasted "You speak now?"

"I wish to stay with the twins."

"If that is their choice."

Sam and I looked at each other and then back at Bumblebee "Yes."

* * *

We were all awarded a medal for our efforts, told to keep our mouths shut and were finally sent home. Mom and Dad fussed over us as soon as we stepped foot in the house and freaked a bit about having an alien car.

"Mom please, he won't be a bother" I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if he screws up my house, i'll kick his ass" I snorted, there was no way- "And don't think I won't" She added, giving me a head slap.

"Hey! I never said you wouldn't"

"No, but you were thinking it" I gaped after her as she walked away from me. I watched as she lectured Bumblebee who was nodded his head like an obediant puppy.

I gave them both an incredulous look, I guess there was nothing more powerful than a mother. Not even a giant alien robot.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stayed with me til the end, even though I took forever to update. **

**I don't know if I want to do a sequel, but perhaps if I get enough interest than I will. Hope everyone enjoyed this :) **


End file.
